


You're Sweet Like That

by TeamDamon



Series: Burn Up in Your Atmosphere [8]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Drinking, Evanstan - Freeform, How it all began, I love these boys so much it hurts, M/M, Pining, Prequel, Seb is in denial and Chris is oblivious, Sexytimes, So much drinking, elevators because apparently I can't write these two without an elevator involved, it is what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamDamon/pseuds/TeamDamon
Summary: It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure it out and even longer to fully acknowledge it, but it suddenly hit Sebastian one night in a way that left no more room for denial: he had a crush.He had a crush on Chris Evans.____A prequel of sorts.





	You're Sweet Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there everyone! So as you lovely readers and followers know, I wrote an Evanstan oneshot in 2016 that MorningGlory2 has now built an absolutely beautiful and incredible series off of and I am in awe of her talent and vision for the story, and beyond thrilled at the response it's gotten. I just love it so much and love the relationship she's crafted between them and when I threw out the idea of myself writing a prequel to it all that showed how they first got together based on her flashback in Opening Night, she was all over it and next thing we knew, this happened. I hope you guys enjoy and that it'll help hold everyone over until her next installment, which I eagerly await as much as you guys :D thank you all for reading and thank you MorningGlory2 for being amazing and letting me contribute to the beautiful series you've created :)

It took him an embarrassingly long time to figure it out and even longer to fully acknowledge it, but it suddenly hit Sebastian one night in a way that left no more room for denial: he had a crush.   
  
He had a crush on Chris Evans. Who was, obviously, a man. A straight man by all indications. Which Sebastian was too.   
  
But it wasn't like it was... _a thing_. Besides, who wasn't attracted to Chris Evans? Everybody wanted him, including straight guys, and if they said they didn't well, they were just lying or in denial. It was _Chris_ _Evans_. Not being attracted to him was like... thinking a basket full of tiny fluffy puppies was ugly. It just didn't happen. Everybody loved tiny fluffy puppies. And everybody, if presented with the opportunity, would undoubtedly take a bite out of Chris.   
  
And so, therefore, his crush wasn't a big deal. _It is what it is,_ he thought as he rolled out of the hotel bed to clean up the mess he'd just made.   
  
It was no big deal that, after laying there in bed and lazily touching himself while half-asleep, his fuzzy brain had drifted from his usual fare to something much different and then he was suddenly wide awake and everything much faster and better. It was no big deal that he'd imagined kissing his friend, tasting his lips and getting his hands on his utterly ridiculous body, the very thought making his stomach flip and electric jolts shoot unexpectedly down his spine. It was no big deal that the very minute he imagined being on his knees and sucking Chris into his mouth that he'd come hard with a gasp, long and intense and better than anything he'd felt on his own in ages.   
  
That was all just... it was nothing. Or at least that was what he told himself once he made his way back to bed and climbed under the covers, exhausted and spent and definitely not worrying about being able to look Chris in the eye the next day on set. It would be fine, he reasoned. Being attracted to costars wasn't anything new - he was a pro at by now. Just because this latest costar was a man didn't mean anything. Nothing meant anything, after all.   
  
_No big deal,_ he mentally repeated to himself one more time as he drifted off to sleep.   
  
But naturally, as it turned out... it was a rather huge deal.   


* * *

  
  
There was only a month left of filming for _The  Winter Soldier_ , and Sebastian could feel the end approaching as if time was a tangible, physical thing. It was a bittersweet feeling - he wouldn't miss sweating out his body weight in the unforgiving Atlanta sun and he greatly looked forward to eating real food on a regular basis that contained more ingredients than bland chicken breasts, but he'd miss the rush of it all and he'd definitely miss the people. That was always the part that was the hardest to adjust to, being around the same people every single day for months and then, once it was over, usually not seeing them again for months or even longer.   
  
Though on the bright side, at least that meant not fumbling around like a complete and utter moron in Chris' presence anymore. It was getting embarrassing and Sebastian had no idea how to stop. Things just... kept happening.   
  
He was tripping on his words when he never had before, once even actually physically tripping _into_ Chris during a scene and praying to God the blush he could feel on his cheeks wasn't visible. Which was ridiculous, by the way, because all of the scenes they shared carried some degree of physical contact - some a _lot_ of physical contact - and he should have been more than used to it by now. And he had been used to it, at least until the _incident_ in his hotel room that one night.  
  
And the night after that. Morning after _that_ night, too. Then there was the thing in the shower... _ugh_. He really needed to stop before things got anymore out of control than they already were, but it was next to impossible when the end results were so good. Like mind-blowingly good. So good it was... concerning.   
  
But he really could only be held so accountable for his actions when he was regularly subjected to the particularly distressing sight of Chris randomly dropping on set to knock out a set of push-ups like it was the totally normal, fun way to pass the time between takes.   
  
On this particular day, they were filming indoors - thank God - and Chris was doing it again as they took a short break during the filming of the helicarrier fight. He'd tossed the helmet off before getting started and Sebastian was guzzling down half of a bottle of water while he stood there and stared like an idiot. A lady standing to his left was fussing over his hair - he really hated the hair, had since day one - and he barely noticed her, too transfixed watching Chris move up and down... up and down... up and... _dammit_ now he was getting up and walking directly to Sebastian.   
  
"You mind?" Chris asked, very slightly out of breath as he gestured to the water bottle.   
  
Sebastian was confused for a few seconds until he suddenly understood. "Oh! Yeah, here," he said, handing over the bottle and watching as Chris downed the rest of it, apparently not having an issue with the whole germ sharing thing.   
  
"I'm starving," Chris said after, replacing the cap on the empty bottle and frowning. "What time is it?"  
  
"Barely five," the hair lady replied, not looking up from her work.   
  
"That's it?" Chris squinted. "Feel like I could eat an entire house."  
  
Trying to play it cool and act normal, Sebastian nodded. "Yeah, I'm always starving by like... 4, actually. These scenes are so crazy, you really work up an appetite."  
  
"You do!" Chris agreed, overly enthusiastic as per his norm. "And it takes way too long to get out of these costumes at the end of the day, and then you gotta shower first, and by then you're so hungry you don't even wanna eat, you know?" Sebastian laughed and nodded, not really knowing but acting like he did, and then Chris added with a glance down, "This suit though, this one isn't as hard to get out of, at least. Like some of them I need like two people to help get it off, but this one I can actually get off myself."  
  
Sebastian was definitely not instantly imagining Chris stripping off the suit and stepping into a steamy hotel shower. He'd never do that, especially while Chris was standing right there and talking to him still. That would be rude, or... inappropriate or someth-  
  
".... that _has_ to be a pain in the ass, though."  
  
... _Shit_ he was still talking. "Huh?" Sebastian asked dumbly, and Chris only smiled like he was adorable before gesturing to his left arm.   
  
"Getting that arm off has to be a pain in the ass," Chris clarified.   
  
"Oh yeah," Sebastian shrugged, glancing at the arm. "Well you know... all the lube makes it easier to get off, so..."  
  
He only realized what he said when Chris, using all of his self control to maintain a straight face, replied, "Yeah, lube usually does make it easier to get off."  
  
The wheels in Sebastian's head finally turned enough for the words to click. He rolled his eyes and groaned, "Oh my God."  
  
Chris finally burst out laughing, complete with the expected left boob grab and all, following it up by grabbing Sebastian's through his leather getup just for that added, apparently much needed emphasis. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."  
  
"I walked right into that one," Sebastian shrugged, laughing with him.   
  
".... _Slid_ right into it might be more accurate," Chris replied, cracking himself up all over again. The hair lady gave them both a slightly exasperated look but still kept fiddling with Sebastian's hair, and he had no idea what she was even doing at that point.   
  
"You're on a roll," Sebastian laughed.   
  
"I'm just glad _I_ don't have to squeeze into that thing," Chris gestured again to the arm.   
  
"Well I mean, if you had one it would be like twice this size," Sebastian chuckled. "Because your arms are... insane."  
  
Chris scoffed while Sebastian blushed a little. " _Twice_ that size? Fuck, not me. Hemsworth, maybe, but me..."  
  
Now it was Sebastian's turn to scoff. "Nah, man, you're huge. I'm all right, but you're like..."   
  
Chris waited for his assessment with a look of amusement, Sebastian floundering for a term that wasn't _delicious_ or _fucking incredible_ or _my current favorite person to jerk off to_ , but all he came up with was exactly nothing. His cheeks were on fire and he knew there was no hiding it and that he might as well have had a neon flashing sign fixed to his head with an arrow pointing down exclaiming _This Man Is Hilariously Thirsty_!  
  
Then salvation came in the form of Chris being called away by one of the directors, and he gave Sebastian a pat on the shoulder and another laugh before dashing off. Once he was gone, Sebastian let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at himself.   
  
"Smooth," the hair lady remarked.   
  
Sebastian glanced at her, paused, cleared his throat and looked away, now even more convinced of his own idiocy.   
  
Smooth, indeed.   
  
OOO  
  
When filming wrapped and the cast and crew hit up a local bar to celebrate, Sebastian didn't waste the opportunity to get drunker than he'd allowed himself to in months. He'd just finished filming the best damn thing he'd ever done in his life and God help him, he was gonna celebrate it until he passed out. Or better yet, hook up first and _then_ pass out.

  
But no matter how much he drank and how much he flirted, he came up empty handed in the hookup department. He didn't _feel_ off his game but he apparently was because while he could make the handful of girls he'd chatted up laugh and blush like the best of them, something seemed to keep getting in the way. And he was too drunk to tell what the hell it was.

Whatever it was, it was most definitely not the fact that he kept getting distracted by a certain idiot in a stupid baseball hat who kept throwing his head back and laughing and making Sebastian forget what he'd been saying and thus lose the interest of whichever girl he'd been talking to. His ridiculous crush was interfering with very important things now and it needed to stop, but he had no idea how to make it stop. He didn't even know how it had started, so how was he supposed to put an end to it?

It also didn't help that Chris, a naturally handsy person, became about 1000% touchier under the influence. Every time their paths crossed in that bar his paws were on Sebastian one way or another, and while Sebastian was typically not one for such things and liked his personal bubble, he was more than happy to allow Chris to pop it however he wanted to.

And if that sounded slightly wrong, then, well, all the more fitting.

After his latest flirting attempt once again didn't pan out, Sebastian decided to step outside for a cigarette before he threw his hands up in defeat. His feet were a bit wobbly and his head was spinning but he was okay, walking out into the warm night and stumbling only briefly before bracing himself against the building next to the door and dragging out his lighter and cigarettes from his pocket.

He was busy mentally bemoaning his apparent incompetency that night and struggling to light the damn cigarette between his lips when he heard the door open behind him and, just a few seconds later, a familiar voice mutter, "Here, lemme get that."

The lighter was plucked from his hands and Sebastian looked up in a mild stupor at the sudden sight of Chris right there in front of him, entirely too close for comfort as he seemingly effortlessly lit the cigarette for him. Sebastian stared at him and almost forgot to inhale but caught himself at the last minute, murmuring a quick and hopefully casual, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem," Chris nodded, hat off now and displaying his adorably messy hair. "Mind if I have one?"

Sebastian shook his head and handed him the pack, pretty sure his jeans spontaneously shrunk two sizes as he watched Chris light it up and start smoking with him. It shouldn't have been attractive, but... _Jesus, he needed to wear looser jeans._

"You need to quit," Chris told him as he handed the pack back over, exhaling a plume of smoke into the night. "S'bad for you."

Sebastian furrowed his brows, incredulous. "Dude... you're smoking too!"

"But I don't _smoke_ ," Chris gestured vaguely. "I just smoke when I drink. Sometimes. Not all the time."

"... But that's still smoking," Sebastian pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"It's smoking but it's not smoking," Chris insisted. "One every couple weeks ain't gonna kill me. But you, you smoke too much and you need to stop."

"... Okay, Mom," Sebastian chuckled again, but Chris looked at him suddenly quite seriously and took a step closer to him, eyes a little glazed from all the drinking but as earnest as they could be.

"No, Seb, listen to me - you fuckin' - you gotta quit, man," he said, slapping a hand on Sebastian's shoulder for emphasis. "Haven't you seen the videos of like, where they show lungs from smokers and non-smokers?"

"Yeah, but -"

"That shit's real, man," Chris said, a little wide-eyed even as he took another highly ironic puff himself. "I don't want your lungs to look like that one day. It's not worth it just to look hot, you know?"

"I know, but -" Sebastian suddenly stopped like a record screeching to a halt and blinked, Chris' choice of words blindsiding him. "What did you s-"

"That's why we all start, right? Cause it looks cool," Chris went on, waving his hand with the cigarette between his fingers for emphasis. "But that's stupid, you're already fuckin' cool. You can get any girl you want, you don't need this."

Sebastian scoffed, though the turn in the conversation still had his heart racing. "I don't know about that, I'm striking out tonight."

Chris scoffed back so aggressively he nearly coughed up a lung in the process. "You're not striking out, _they're_ striking out. _They're_ missing out. Fuck, I'd - if I was girl, I'd fuck you."

Sebastian's heart thudded in his chest and, because he had absolutely zero idea of how to properly react to that, he burst out laughing. He couldn't help it and couldn't stop once he started, prompting Chris to start giggling with him like he just couldn't help himself.

"What? It's the truth!" Chris laughed. "Look at you!"

Sebastian was blushing up a storm, shaking his head and trying to brush Chris off while swooning inside all the same. " _Stop_."

"Listen, maybe you don't notice as much," Chris replied, a little less giggly now, "but I see it and the way girls look at you is... I mean, it's obvious, they're not subtle."

"Look," Sebastian sighed, still smiling like a moron, "I admit, I normally don't have a hard time at all but I'm just... off my game tonight, I guess, I dunno."

"Everything okay?" Chris asked, brows suddenly pinched in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine, just - distracted." He cringed immediately - why would he say that? Why would he be honest and actually give the actual reason?

"Distracted? How?"

Sebastian shook his head and grumbled something inaudible, scrubbing a hand over his face and finally getting out, "Nothing, nothing. I'm just - it's nothing."

Chris watched him for a moment before his hand found Sebastian's shoulder again. "Hey," he said softly, "I know we're probably not gonna see each other for awhile but if you ever need anything, you know you can call me, right? If you ever need to talk, anything like that."

Sebastian nodded, melting a little and feeling utterly ridiculous for it, but then it all became exponentially worse when Chris pulled him into a hug. Suddenly Sebastian was enveloped in his scent and pressed against him in the best and warmest of ways, wrapped up in Chris' arms and wishing the man hugged like a normal person but he just didn't. His hugs were ridiculous, rarely short and always sincere, often accompanied by him burying his face in the neck of whoever he was embracing and, to Sebastian's delight and torture, this time was no exception.

"I'm gonna miss you," Chris told him quietly, lips almost brushing Sebastian's ear but not quite. They didn't need to, though, for him to feel Chris' breath rush past his skin and make him shiver.

Then Chris pulled away and Sebastian tried to pull himself together, clearing his throat slightly and nodding, "Yeah, me too."

Chris nodded back, both of them making eye contact for one quiet moment that felt like tension on steroids for Sebastian. Heart pounding and head spinning and the alcohol in his veins making him more reckless and stupid than usual, he opened his mouth and, having no idea what he was doing, murmured, "Do you... um..."

"Hmm?" Chris asked when he trailed off.

Sebastian's cheeks flushed and he felt almost like he was watching himself do this outside of his own body, floating above and witnessing the trainwreck as it happened. "Do you think... maybe... you'd wanna..."

... _wanna try something new with me, maybe?_ was what Sebastian wanted to say, preferably with a flirty little smirk and hooded eyes that would make his intent unmistakeable. But he got none of those words out and his expression never even came close to smooth and flirtatious before the door suddenly burst open and the moment was ruined thanks to some pretty brunette Sebastian only barely recognized throwing herself at Chris with an obnoxious laugh and all but mauling his face with a giggly and sloppy kiss.

A bucket full of ice cold water dumped over his head would have been less jarring. Sebastian watched it happen as if in slow motion, the way Chris' arm immediately wrapped around her to steady her and the way he laughed and smiled into the unexpected kiss. But it didn't last long before Chris eased her off of him and said, "Easy, tiger. I didn't forget about you."

"You were taking forever," she whined, and Sebastian kind of wanted a storm cloud to suddenly materialize over their heads and lightning strike her where she stood. Not that he'd ever wish ill upon someone, but...

"Yeah, I'm talking to my friend," Chris nodded. "Go on back in, I'll be back in a minute."

The woman pouted and now Sebastian _definitely_ wanted that lightning bolt. "But _Chris_..."

Chris opened his mouth to placate her but Sebastian beat him to it, appreciating the sentiment of how Chris refused to blow off their conversation for this girl but truth be told, he suddenly felt very sober and very stupid. "No, it's okay," he said, slapping a fake smile on his face. "I actually think I'm gonna head back to the hotel now, so... he's all yours."

The woman's face lit up but Chris looked concerned, brows furrowing again as he asked, "You sure? But -"

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian waved him off, dropping his long-forgotten cigarette and putting it out under his shoe. "I'm just tired, so..."

Chris seemed genuinely bummed and a little worried but he eventually nodded. "Need me to call you a cab?"

Sebastian pulled his phone from his pocket and smiled. "Nah, I got it. But thanks, man."

"Yeah, no problem. Be careful," Chris said as the woman took his hand and started dragging him back inside.

"Yeah, you too," Sebastian chuckled, gesturing towards the woman. Chris laughed in turn and then disappeared inside the bar, leaving Sebastian standing there alone and feeling sort of like he'd just been stood up at prom by his crush.

It was ridiculous. His crush was never gonna go anywhere, he knew that. It was silly and he was stupid and all of this was just... it needed to stop. He was suddenly glad that the movie was finished and he wouldn't see Chris for awhile - surely going back home to New York and getting back to normal would help bring back his sense of clarity. Distance would solve everything, surely. Distance and normalcy would fix it all.

And if it didn't... well then he was in for a hell of a time, that was for sure.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian went home and, just as he predicted, things fell back into place. He went to the gym, dated a few women, went out for some auditions, and his crush faded into the background. It was easy without Chris around, without the daily contact with him and without regular interactions. They kept in touch between films but not on a daily basis, and in this instance, he was glad for it.

He was convinced he'd gotten over it until the press tour and LA premiere rolled around. All it took was seeing Chris again and being pulled into another one of his ridiculous hugs and suddenly it was like they'd never parted ways. That troublesome crush roared back to life within an instant and Sebastian feared he was doomed.

His suspicions were confirmed when they hugged in front of the cameras at the premiere and Chris complimented him before sliding his palm down over his tie, handsy and frustrating as ever. It meant nothing, he knew, it was just Chris being Chris, but it made his pulse quicken and tongue trip over his words and he didn't know how to stop it.

Maybe he _couldn't_ stop it. Maybe he was just doomed to thirst unrequited after Chris Evans for the rest of his days, like the rest of the general population. There could be worse fates, he supposed. And it was hardly the first time he'd had an annoyingly raging crush on a friend.

It was fine. He was fine. And when they'd start seeing each other on a daily basis again during training and filming for _Civil War,_ he'd continue to be fine and just deal with it. He was a fucking professional, after all - he could handle himself just fine.

And he did, at least until he and Chris were two months into rehearsals and ended up drinking together for the first time in forever. But unlike last time... he was pretty sure he wouldn't regret this one.

* * *

 

"C'mon, let's test those muscles."

Sebastian whined. "But I'm not even where I wanna be yet and I'm - Chris, I'm _drunk_ -"

"You're not that drunk, c'mon. Let's see how strong the Winter Soldier really is."

".... Fucking hell," Sebastian sighed, giving in and clasping the hand that was waiting for him. "Fuckin' hate arm wrestling you."

"Why?" Chris chuckled.

"Because I always lose," Sebastian pointed out. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

"All right, gimme all you got."

Approximately fifteen seconds and an embarrassing amount of physical exertion later, Chris slammed Sebastian's arm down on the table of the hotel bar and laughed with victory while Sebastian groaned and accepted defeat like he was used to. He grabbed the shot that had materialized next to him at some point and downed it while he got comforting pats on the back from their friends, shrugging as he enjoyed the burn in his throat and said, "Well, if I had Bucky's metal arm it would be no contest, so..."

"Yeah... but you don't," Chris winked, and Sebastian wanted to both smack the smug look off of his face and grab him and pull him closer and... _ugh_. "But it's all right, here," he reached over and slapped a hand over his shoulder while using his other to wave down their server. "Your drinks are on me now."

"You don't have to do th-"

"Course I do," Chris replied like it was obvious. "You just let me publicly embarrass you in front of our friends, least I can do is pay for your fuckin' drinks."

Sebastian held up his hands in surrender, knowing there was no talking him out of something like that once he got going, especially when he was tipsy.

He liked hanging out like this, drinking and laughing and not thinking about work or other obligations for awhile, letting his mind and body go fuzzy and warm and just enjoying the night for what it was. It was a dangerous thing to do, let himself go like that in his current company, but he was sick of being careful and watching what he said, especially around Chris. Besides, he drunkenly reasoned, Chris never caught on to anything he ever said anyway - he was perilously oblivious and Sebastian was fairly sure that he could just lean over and kiss him full on the lips and he'd just laugh and think he meant it platonically or ironically.

Not that he was thinking about kissing him or anything. He'd never do that. He'd especially never stare at his lips while he drank slowly and oddly gracefully from his beer bottle, or let his eyes trip downwards and get stuck on the peek of his collarbone tattoo just peeking out from his white v-neck shirt under his black leather jacket.

He just wanted to lick that damn tattoo, just a little bit, just to do it. But who _didn't?_

He was knee deep in a fantasy involving that tattoo and a pushed down driver's seat of a car and his own mouth when he was suddenly jostled back to reality, Chris' exuberant voice in his ear making him blink and refocus in record time.

"... You know what I mean? It's tough and it ain't easy, so I'm proud of you, man," Chris said, giving his shoulder a shake with that adorably earnest look in his eyes.

Sebastian blinked and dumbly asked, "Huh?"

"You didn't hear I word I said, did you," Chris laughed, that ridiculous laugh that made Sebastian smile every time. "I said you look great and you're doin' an amazing job with this character. Your commitment is... it's great and I'm really proud of you."

"Oh," Sebastian smiled, feeling himself blush and not being able to do a damn thing about it. "Thanks, man. I try to... I just... just wanna really... live up to the expectations I guess and not... I dunno. Get it all wrong and disappoint everyone."

"Disappoint everyone?" Chris repeated, incredulous. "Not gonna happen, Seb. I mean, I've known you a long time now and there's nothing you don't put your everything into. Just look in the mirror, you can fuckin' see your commitment. I mean, _fuck_ ," he groaned, reaching out and grabbing a bicep through Sebastian's short sleeved black t shirt. "You're giving me a run for my money here."

"Oh God," Sebastian nearly giggled, closing his eyes and shaking his head at both the words and physical contact. "No I'm not, m'just trying to keep up."

"Well you're doing a fantastic job," Chris said, hand migrating up to his shoulder and squeezing it for no damn reason at all that Sebastian could think of. "And your hair," he chuckled as he affectionately tugged on a few of the long locks, Seb nearly moaning and screaming at the same time. "God you're so damn good at this, Seb. This is all just your starting point and you're gonna outdo all of us someday."

Sebastian stared at him in disbelief, brain firing mixed signals all over the place and not knowing whether to be incredibly aroused or to start crying at his words or maybe both. In the end he settled on sputtering like a moron for a moment and shrugging, "You're really sappy when you're drunk, Chris."

"No I'm not!" Chris exclaimed, hand smacking lightly into Sebastian's chest because... well, he wasn't really sure why there seemed to be a gravitational pull there, but that was nothing new. "I'm telling the fuckin' truth! Everyone knows it, I'm not the only one who knows you're something special."

"Oh my God," Sebastian groaned, leaning forward on the table and dropping his head into his hands. He was embarrassed and nervous and way too drunk to handle this, not trusting himself to not launch himself at the other man if he kept talking like that and maintaining the kind of eye contact he seemed to have no problem with.

"Hey," Chris chuckled, reaching out and pulling his hands away and pulling Seb _towards_ him, so that they were closer and facing each other now. Sebastian was pretty sure he was gonna have a heart attack. "Listen, I mean it. And I know you doubt yourself a lot - I do too, we all do. But you're so fucking talented and you should have all the confidence in the world in what you do. And I know that's always gonna be easy for me to say but I get it, Seb, I really do, and I want you to know how fuckin' good you are and how much recognition you deserve. Am I making sense?"

Sebastian only then realized that he'd let his eyes slip down to Chris' lips at some point. He hurriedly met his eyes again and swallowed hard, panicking a little inside that he was giving himself away and that he needed to hurry up and fix it all. "Y-yeah, yeah, no, you are. Thank you for saying all of that, for..." He looked up and made eye contact again and drifted off, unable to focus with him as close as he was and the way that all of his attention was focused on Sebastian, like they weren't in a crowded hotel bar.

But Chris knew something was off, concern coloring his expression as he tilted his head by a fraction and, completely innocently and in a gesture Sebastian had seen him use a thousand times on everyone else and himself, cupped the side of his face. "Hey, you okay?"

He was most certainly _not_ okay. And he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the atmosphere or Chris' sweet words or some combination of the three, but something in that moment made him slip up and do something he couldn't take back. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, exhaling like Chris had just sucked all the oxygen from his lungs as he murmured helplessly, " _Fuck, Chris_..."

As soon as the words left his lips, he knew that he was fucked. There was no mistaking that tone or the way that he'd soaked up the touch like a starving man, not even for someone as oblivious as Chris. He braced himself and glanced up at Chris, not surprised to see his blue eyes full of confusion as his hand hovered in mid-air, stuck in limbo the same way that Sebastian was.

 _Fucking hell,_ he'd gone and ruined everything.

"... Seb?" Chris asked in a small, perplexed voice as Sebastian reached up and took his wrist, pulling it away and placing it down on Chris' lap.

"Sorry," he mumbled, face on fire and anger at himself brewing within. Suddenly the room sounded entirely too loud and he glanced towards the bar to see their friends laughing and acting like normal human beings while he made a complete idiot of himself. It brought him back to reality fully and he suddenly get away fast enough, pushing back in his seat and scrambling to get up, muttering, "I'm just gonna..."

"Wait, Seb," Chris said, reaching after him but he was already gone, up on his feet and walking away as quickly as he could without drawing attention. He made a beeline for the exit and Chris stared after him in bewilderment and surprise, and Sebastian didn't have the courage to look back.

Instead he flew through the lobby and nearly punched the button for the elevator once he reached it, mentally berating himself with the sort of colorful language that was questionable even for him, and in two languages to boot. He waited impatiently for the doors to open, just barely convincing himself not to bang his head on the wall in the process. The only thing he had going for him was the elevator being empty once it opened, giving him somewhere to mope in peace for a few minutes.

He stepped inside and walked to the back and slumped his shoulders against it, hanging his head and praying to God that by some miracle Chris wouldn't remember any of that by the next day, that he was drunker than he really was and it would all be a blur and nothing would be weird. Because if he did remember, it _would_ be weird and Sebastian didn't see any way around that. Leave it to him to fuck up a perfectly good friendship over a stupid crush he couldn't shake.

The elevator doors began to slide shut but, at the last minute, sprang back open thanks to a hand that shot between them. They opened back up and Sebastian looked up only to let his jaw drop at the sight of Chris, all tall and gorgeous and still confused but determined as he strolled through those doors and let them shut behind him, eyes on Sebastian and nothing else.

Sebastian stood there gaping like a deer in headlights, wondering if he was hallucinating until Chris was suddenly close enough to touch. Chris was staring at him like he was seeing him for the first time, like pieces of a puzzle he'd only just found were falling into place and making sense.

Sebastian felt like his entire body was on fire from the inside out, wanting to say something - anything - but words weren't working and Chris wasn't talking either. He felt like he was going to explode and combust and there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide and definitely no way to play all of this off at this point. Chris knew, he _knew_ , and he wasn't drunk enough to forget in the morning.

He was also incredibly close and incredibly perfect, close enough for Sebastian to be flooded with his scent and lose what little self control he had left. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, opened his eyes and then let it go, stepping forward and reaching for Chris as he murmured, "Fuck it."

Sebastian kissed him, going all in and making it count, figuring if Chris didn't like it and shoved him away, at least he'd have this kiss to remember forever. He made sure they both it felt it down to their very toes, aware of what his mouth was capable of and taking advantage of it, just wanting Chris to feel a fraction of the heat and desire he did.

"Sorry," he mumbled after he pulled away, eyes still closed like he was afraid to see Chris' reaction. "Just been wanting to do that for fucking _ever_ and -"

Chris shut him up by grabbing the back of his head and pulling him back in, laying a searing kiss on his lips.

His world turned upside down beneath his very feet.

Whatever he had expected or hoped for... this exceeded all of it. Chris kissed him like he meant it, nothing timid or unsure in it despite how new this was and how blindsided Sebastian was over it - and he'd been the one with the crush the whole damn time. But for all of his fantasizing and wishing, he'd never thought that he would ever truly get to taste Chris' mouth and feel his hands in his hair, taste his tongue as it slid slowly into his mouth. But here he was, getting all of that and more.

It felt like it lasted forever and was over in the blink of an eye all at once, the two men pulling away once the elevator dinged with their destination - the floor they were both staying on. Sebastian stared at Chris and Chris stared back at him, neither saying a word until Chris licked his lips and asked in a tellingly shaky tone, "My room?"

"... Oh _fuck yeah_ ," Sebastian grinned, suddenly feeling like he was ten feet tall and the world was his for the taking. He kissed Chris fearlessly one more time and then stepped out ahead of him, glancing back at him and waiting for instructions as to where his room was.

"This way," Chris said, walking out and leading Seb down the right side of the hallway, grabbing his keycard out of his pocket. He let Sebastian end up ahead of him after a few steps, and Sebastian could feel his eyes sweeping up and down his body. He loved the way it felt, grinning at Chris over his shoulder and, just as he'd suspected, catching him staring at his ass as they walked.

Then Chris' eyes snapped up and Sebastian had no warning before he was suddenly tossed up against the wall, held there by a large, warm body and two hands on his hips and hungry lips suddenly devouring his. He moaned out loud because he didn't care and he grasped Chris back, the fact that anyone could walk out of their rooms or step out from the elevator and see them only making him even more wrecked with desire.

Suddenly Chris pulled away, panting and flushed as he murmured, " _Girlfriend_. Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Sebastian nodded and hurriedly replied, "Yeah, but she's not - we're not exclusive. It's fine, I swear."

Chris seemed to accept that and let Sebastian drag him back down for another kiss. It was hot and heavy and absolutely mind-blowing, and Sebastian couldn't help but whimper against his lips. He'd wanted this for so long, fantasized more than he'd ever admit, and _now_...

"I don’t kiss guys,” Chris muttered against Sebastian's lips, prompting a low chuckle in return.

"You’re kissing me right now,” Sebastian pointed out, grinning up at him and knowing what Chris was doing, trying to get a handle on what the hell was happening between them. He pulled him back in for another kiss to prove his point.

  
“I’m just saying," Chris whispered between the hot brushes of their lips, "I don’t do this...I don’t..."

Sebastian bit his lower lip and didn't miss the way Chris gasped a little at the sharp sensation. "Don’t what, man? Mess around with guys? It’s okay. I got you. You’re in good hands.”

Hoping those words put Chris' mind at ease, Sebastian slipped the keycard into his own hand and took them to the door, which was closer than he'd realized at first. Suddenly a lot more sober than drunk in many ways, he easily unlocked the door and they stepped inside, Chris leading the way and not bothering with the lights as they made for the bedroom.

Something about being inside Chris' hotel room and suddenly just inches from his bed made Sebastian hesitate for a moment, feet coming to a halt as he decided to give his friend an out just in case he needed one. "We don’t have to keep on. My room’s down the hall, I’ll go if..."

  
But Chris merely shook his head and ran his hand over his mouth, gaze meeting Sebastian's as he replied, "I’m really drunk. And I can’t speak for whether or not I’m gonna regret this but...” 

 

“Sit,” Sebastian gently coaxed, taking Chris by the shoulders and pushing him into the end of the bed. His shoulders were tight, all muscles and tension under the leather jacket. With his clean shaved face and short hair, the man was something to look at. He looked quite like his onscreen alter ego and Sebastian was absolutely fine with that, more than fine if he was being honest. “Let me take the edge off...” 

 

Sebastian dropped to his knees and let his hands head straight for Chris’ belt. He couldn't believe he was finally getting to do this, everything feeling beyond surreal but no less fucking amazing as he undid the belt and pants underneath it. Chris didn't do a thing to stop him as he pulled him free from the material, hard and smooth and _God_ Sebastian's mouth was watering.

 

"Oh... so you _are_ affected,” Sebastian remarked as he wrapped his around the warm flesh, stroking slow and steady. Chris shivered under his palm and groaned, Sebastian glancing up to find him flushed down to the peek of his chest under his collar.

 

“Hard not to be...you kiss fuckin’ fantastically,” Chris replied sharply through a moan, Sebastian soaking up the praise with a little smile he couldn't quite hide.

“I figured I knew what you’d like. I feel pretty good that I was right,” Sebastian admitted, continuing to stroke Chris until he was sure the man was wound a little less tight, moaning openly now and leaning back on his palms, biceps bulging under the black leather. It was a sight Sebastian would never forget. "There ya go," Sebastian murmured before dropping his head down and licking the already weeping tip of Chris’ cock, unable to hold back his hunger and curiosity any longer.

  
Chris jolted and opened his eyes with a gasp, having not expected that. He stared down at Sebastian with surprised eyes, not sure how to take in exactly what was happening now.  
Sebastian hardly reacted to Chris’ bewilderment, focusing solely on the pleasure he heaped upon Chris’ length, sucking and licking and taking him as deeply as he could manage. This was new and he'd never done it before so naturally he assumed he wouldn't rank as the best Chris had ever had, but damn if he was gonna let a lack of experience stop him from leaving a lasting mark on this man before him. He'd make sure Chris never forgot this night, never forgot what his mouth felt like.

And he was going a damn good job, judging by the slightly incoherent and suddenly frantic words spilling from Chris' mouth. "Seb...fuck...stop...I’m …”

“Not yet, you’re not,” Sebastian made a _tsk_ noise and shook his head. “I’ve got more for you. Lay back.” When Chris only stared at him, Sebastian placed a hand at the center of his chest and pushed him down on his back, repeating with a grin, "Lay back for me, Chris."

Chris went down and Sebastian climbed on top of him, pushing up his t-shirt as he went, kissing up his body with every new inch of flesh exposed. He licked along each defined ab, hair falling into his face and Chris watching hungrily, Sebastian feeling drunk in an entirely different way by the time he made it to Chris' chest. He drew back just long enough to tear off Chris's jacket first and then the shirt, pushing him back down once the clothes were off and kissing him hard and hungry on his lips.

He couldn't get enough of it, of Chris, of his body and everything about him. He could barely stand to pull away long enough for Chris to pull his own shirt up and over his head, mussing up his hair even more as it came off, and then suddenly Sebastian found himself down on his back in the bed, underneath a very much entirely naked Chris and his suddenly scorching gaze.

"Fuckin' hell, Seb," Chris groaned, eyes dragging up and down and making Sebastian feel like the hottest thing on the planet. "How long?"

"How long what?" Sebastian asked as Chris ran his hand down his chest, fingers skimming a nipple and making him hiss a little.

Chris looked at him like it was obvious. "How long have you wanted me?"

Sebastian couldn't help but blush a little, shaking his head and murmuring, "I don't know, I mean... _fuck_ , probably always? Just didn't... didn't realize it until... _oh, fuck_..."

"Until what?" Chris pressed, getting the hang of this rather quickly, it seemed, rubbing his palm over the front of Sebastian's jeans.

Sebastian was useless, fairly sure he might actually come already if Chris kept it up. "I can't... can't think when you..."

"Shoulda said something," Chris said quietly, leaning down and capturing his lips again.

"Didn't think you'd want it," Sebastian replied between kisses. "Thought you were straight."

"I _am_ straight," Chris replied wholly unironically, tongue slipping into Sebastian's mouth while he continued to rub and squeeze his hand over him through his clothes. Sebastian just chuckled into the kiss, figuring Chris would realize the apparent inaccuracy of his statement in the morning.

One strangled moan into Chris' mouth later and then Chris was ducking down, hands rushing to rid Sebastian of his pants and discarding them somewhere on the floor, leaving them both bare to one another. Chris was on his knees, staring at the sight of one of his dearest friends naked and hard and aching for him, and something about the hungry way that he gazed at him made Sebastian snap and all but pounce on him. He sat up and curled forward, shifting to his hands and knees and, before Chris could so much as blink, swallowing down his cock again and sucking like he just couldn't get enough. And the sound that left Chris' mouth nearly made Sebastian come entirely untouched.

" _Oh my God_ , Seb," Chris gasped, barely staying upright and grasping a handful of Seb's long hair. "Fuck, _your mouth_."

Sebastian would have grinned if he'd been physically capable of it in that moment, but instead he groaned and gripped Chris' thigh for balance, loving this particular act more than he'd ever expected to. The way that it made Chris tremble and curse and pull his hair, knowing exactly what Chris was feeling and being the one to cause it... it was intoxicating in ways he never could have predicted.

Chris' entire body shuddered and he stumbled off of his knees, leaving Sebastian's mouth as he fell to his side and cursed. Sebastian was undeterred, pushing him down on his back and crawling over him and taking him right back into his mouth with a low hungry moan, and this time Chris nearly shouted his name.

"I'm... God, Seb, you're so fucking good I can't - I'm gonna -"

Sebastian pulled off and then made a show out of licking all around him, swirling around the tip and sucking lightly just to pull off again and tease some more, his amateur status hard for Chris to believe as he squirmed underneath him and gasped at the torment.

"God you're gorgeous like that," Chris breathed, making Sebastian forget what he was doing for a moment as he stared up at him and smiled incredibly sweetly. Chris smiled back and urged him up, whispering, "Come here, Seb, I wanna feel you."

He scrambled to obey, surprising even himself with how naturally it came, how badly he wanted to do as Chris said and make him happy. He made his way up to his lips and they kissed as if they'd been doing this forever, long and deep and full of mutual want and passion. He even let his lips drift down and licked that damn collarbone tattoo like he'd been dying to for so long, only to have Chris grasp his hair and pull him up for another bruising kiss. Then Chris flipped them over without breaking that kiss and started grinding down on Sebastian and _holy fuck_ he'd never been so happy to lay under someone and be at their mercy.

"You feel so fuckin' good," Chris murmured into Sebastian's lips, meaning every word and showing it in the rough moans escaping his throat. His hand slipped between them and grasped them both, stroking them together and Sebastian could barely stand it - he never wanted this to end, but he was pretty sure he'd die if he didn't come soon.

"God Chris," he groaned, casting his eyes down to watch them move together, watch Chris handle them both. " _Fuck_..."

"Gonna come for me, Seb?" Chris asked, low and breathless against Sebastian's ear and the hottest thing he'd ever heard in his life. If he had been unsure at the beginning of all of this, he sure as hell wasn't now and Sebastian couldn't have been happier.

"Yes," he moaned, one hand in Chris' hair and the other on his back, hips rolling into Chris' hand and body trembling with the building tension. "Please, Chris, _please_..."

He wasn't sure what he was begging for or babbling about but it didn't matter because Chris seemed to, speeding up and kissing him harder, deeper, breaking away with a gasp and rough command of, "Now, Seb, come for me _now_."

He was gone before Chris even finished his sentence, arching and moaning and coming with Chris all over them both, vision blurring at the edges and mind and body overcome with the best orgasm he'd had in... _forever_. They rode through it together, clutching each other and sharing the same breaths until it was over and they were left panting and sated.

" _Fuck_ ," Chris was the first to groan, rolling off of Sebastian and flopping bonelessly on his back. They laid there next to each other, both a damn mess and ready to sleep for a week. But Sebastian didn't care about any of it because he was on cloud _fucking_ nine.

A silly, blissful grin was on his face when he looked over at Chris, who was staring at the ceiling and breathing just as hard as Sebastian was. Chris noticed him looking and met his gaze, a little smile of his own forming on his lips as they stared at each other.

"What... the hell just happened," Chris said breathlessly, genuinely bewildered but in a pleasantly hazy way.

"I don't know," Sebastian laughed, "but whatever it was... _oh my God_."

Chris laughed, letting out a deep breath and laying his head back on the pillows, closing his eyes. "I have... so many questions. I don't even know where to start."

Sebastian chuckled and looked him over, all gloriously naked and tired and spread out on the bed like something straight out of his dreams, and despite how much he wanted to just lay there and drift off to sleep just as he was... he knew he should get back to his own room. But first, he was gonna take care of the man who'd been nice enough to bring his favorite fantasies to life.

"Be right back," he told Chris quietly before slipping out of the bed and making his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up first and then grabbed a small hand towel and ran it under warm water, ringing it out and carrying it back to the bedroom with him.

Chris was just where Sebastian had left him, though now his arm was under his head and his hair a little less crazy, like he'd tried to tame it with his fingers. He watched as Sebastian, still wonderfully naked, walked his way with a blush that was only present due to the way Chris was eyeing him.

He climbed back into the bed on the empty side and leaned over, running the towel over Chris' body and prompting him to mutter in amusement, "Look who's a gentleman."

Sebastian smiled and shrugged, eyes focused on the task at hand. "If we were at my place I'd offer to make you breakfast in the morning, too."

"Course you would," Chris chuckled, eyes on Sebastian's. "You're sweet like that."

 _That_ made Sebastian look up. Chris reached out and tucked his hair behind his ear, then tapped under his chin with two gentle fingers. Sebastian chuckled and wished he wasn't so damn blushy around this man.

"Come here," Chris murmured, and Sebastian quickly set the towel aside so that he could settle at Chris' side, invited there by his open arm. He hadn't expected this at all, but his fluttering heart definitely wasn't complaining.

Chris shifted to his side to face him, holding him and gazing at him like he was trying to understand, trying to figure him out. "I don't know if you're really good at hiding stuff or if I'm just... a jackass."

Sebastian laughed, shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I've been obvious for awhile, so..."

"... Jackass it is, then," Chris chuckled. "Are you sure this is... okay? I don't wanna cause any problems between you and anyone..."

"No, I swear, it's completely fine," Sebastian assured him. "She knows how it is, being away for months at a time and shit. S'one of the reasons why we work as well as we do."

Chris nodded, brows furrowed. "Okay. I couldn't do that," he shook his head. "So I have a hard time wrapping my head around it."

"Yeah, I get that. But it's not a big deal. Sex is just..." He paused and searched for the right words, ultimately settling on, "It is what it is, I guess. Doesn't have to be such a big deal."

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "Fun, right?"

Sebastian grinned, cheeks flushing yet again under his gaze. "Very." Chris didn't reply, letting his eyes drop to Sebastian's lips and running lazy fingers over his chest, and Sebastian swallowed lightly before murmuring, "I can get out of your hair if you want. Go back to my room."

Chris' eyes flashed up to his and, to Sebastian's astonishment, he gently pushed him down on his back and slid over him, a dangerous little grin on his lips as he asked, "Did I say I was finished with you yet?"

Sebastian grinned back and shook his head, more than happy to lose sleep tonight - and plenty of other nights, he was sure - if it meant getting to spend his time like _this_. "No sir."

Chris narrowed his eyes slightly and worked his jaw, and Sebastian felt incredibly threatened in the absolute _best_ way imaginable. He also suddenly kind of hoped that Chris would never be finished with him.

But, just like everything else... that was no big deal. It was just sex, after all. Sex with a man that he adored, who he was going to spend a lot of time with over the coming months and more in the future. A man who was already reducing him to a blushing, useless, pliable mess after just an hour or so in bed.

This would be fine. It already was fine. Nothing to worry about, nothing to think twice about. Just fun, no strings attached, no feelings - just a mutual need met between two friends. That was all it was. That was all it could ever be.

And if not, then, _well_... it didn't matter because Chris was more than worth every bit of the trouble surely coming Sebastian's way.

 

 

 

 


End file.
